daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Part of Your World (Anna version)
It was a small cavern of human objects. There were thousands of human objects everywhere! "Anna, are you okay?" Bill asked. "Tell us what is wrong." John said. "And why do you look so sad?" Max asked curiously. Anna was lying on a rock in the center of the room, frowning, and turning the dinglehopper around in her hands, with her brothers looking on in concern and sadness. "If only I could make him understand." she said sadly, "I just don't see things the way he does." "I know," said Hans. "Tell me about it." "He's not like other merfolk." added Hiro. “And maybe he's right," said Tommy. "Maybe there is something the matter with us." Eddie covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming, or maybe from fainting. No, he still felt like fainting. His eyes grew wider every second he listened to the private conversation. He and, well, every other fish in the sea knew about the little mermaid and her brothers' fascination with humans but he didn't expect it to go to this level of obsession. "I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad." Anna went on. Eddie quickly reined in his shock as he peered around a harp ready to give that girl a talking to as she began to sing. Anna: Look at this stuff Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? She put her dinglehopper in a candlestick holder, and she and her brothers began to look around her cave. Anna: Wouldn't you think I'm the girl? The girl who has everything? Look at this trove Treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think Sure, she's got everything She and Hans swam up a bit to one of the clock pendants, and Hans swung them. Anna: I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty I've got whozits and whatzits galore Eddie looked through a pair of glasses. He thought they were weird. Anna got a little box of more treasures and showed them to Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Bill, John, and Max. Anna: You want thingamabobs? I got twenty She set the box aside, and she and Tommy put their foreheads down on another rock. Anna: But who cares? No big deal I want more Eddie looked at them in confusion. What more could they possibly want? Haven't they had enough this...whatever stuff they have in their cave? Tommy sighed as he looked at a music box of a human couple dancing. Anna: I wanna be where the people are I wanna see Wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those-'' ''Whad'ya call 'em? Oh, feet Max giggled when Anna tickled his fins. Eddie just simply rolled his eyes. "Humph! Girls!" Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Bill, John, and Max swam around the grotto. Anna: Flippin' your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strollin' along down a-'' ''What's that word again? Street Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Bill, John, and Max swam up further north toward the grotto. Anna: Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free Wish I could be Part of that world Eddie saw his exaggerated reflection in a glass object. He yelped and jumped into a lantern, shutting him in it. Anna: What would I give If I could live Out of these waters? Anna floated back onto the bottom of the grotto and laid there. So did Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Bill, John, and Max. Anna: What would I pay To spend a day Warm on the sand? Betcha on land They understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women Sick of swimmin' Ready to stand? Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy swam up again and came upon one of the shelves, containing their treasures. Anna pulled out a thick book and flipped through the pages. Eddie panicked as he rolled around in a lantern. Anna: And ready to know what the people know? Ask 'em my questions And get some answers What's a fire and why does it-'' ''What's the word? Burn Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy swam up to the top of their grotto. They stretched their hands out as if they were reaching for the sky. Saddened, they slowly sank down to the ground. Bill, John, and Max looked at them sympathetically. They all looked up toward the top of the grotto. Anna: When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love Love to explore that shore above? Out of the sea Wish I could be Part of that world Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy sighed. If only they could live up there, in the world above! Meanwhile, Eddie had still been rolling inside the lantern. Off the edge, it shattered, and Eddie flew out and fell on top of a jack-in-the-box. Grabbing vainly for something to stop his fall, his hands caught a sheet, and he pulled it and all the other items stacked on in down. Bill, John, and Max hid in an old knight's helmet startled at the sudden noise, and Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy gasped. "Eddie!" they exclaimed in unison. The squirrel's scowl somehow got deeper as he was all tangled up in Anna's human junk. There was a teapot on his back, a pipe in his mouth, and he was on top of an accordion and all wrapped up in necklaces. He angrily spat out the pipe and fell off the squeaking instrument, dislodging most of the things from his back. "Anna! What, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?" he asked, throwing the human stuff off him. "It, err, it's just my - collection." said Anna. "And don't call them junk." Hans reminded the squirrel. "We find them everywhere, even at sunken skips.“ said Hiro. "Anna collects them all the time." said Tommy. Eddie smiled warmly. "Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm." he said. Then, he got angry again and tossed two last human objects off his neck, shouting, "IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D -" "You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Bill cut him off. "He'll just get angry again." added John. "And I cry easily when he gets that way." explained Max. The lizard and two mice believed they couldn't take Ranger Audubon's yelling anymore! "Oh, please, Eddie!" Anna begged. "He would never understand." Hans added. "The human world would never hurt us." said Hiro. "I agree with my sister and brothers." said Tommy. Eddie calmed down a bit and smiled again. "ANNA." he said, "You and your brothers are under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs